Un goût sucré de bonbon piquant
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Sam est malade. Dean est absent. Quelqu'un se décide à rendre visite au pauvre gigantor... petit OS Sabriel.


Bonjouuur~

Alors-euh de 1) j'ai presque finis mon BAC (comment ça un oral dans 5 jours chhhh *déni total*) donc bah comme ça va rien changé à mes habitudes parce que de toute manière je révise rien bah je suis quand même heureuse~

2) je sais que le sujet de ce pitit OS est bateau, mais que voulez-vous, je suis désespérément en manque de Sabriel (POURQUOI EST-CE QUE AUCUN FRANÇAIS N'EN ÉCRIT ? HEIN ? J'en ai marre de lire de l'anglais. Écrivez du Sabriel en français je vous en supplie par pitiéééé :'( ) et on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne (ici, un sujet cool). Puis j'suis pas inspirée pour en écrire ahah.

3) I WANT MORE SABRIEL. GIMME SABRIEL. PLEASE. /PAN/ hrm en vrai bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira voilà :o

* * *

Sam éteignit la télévision d'un geste brusque, avant de jeter violemment la télécommande sur sa table de nuit. Il n'avait pas voulu la lancer aussi fort, mais il n'avait pas été en état de mesurer sa force à ce moment précis.

Dean était parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, le laissant seul avec pour seule compagnie le vieux poste télévisé de leur chambre de motel moisie. L'environnement parfait pour un malade. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tardé à attraper une migraine atroce, cause de tant de brutalité contre la télécommande.

Les idées floues, il se demanda ce qui était le mieux, seul sans défense mais dans le calme, ou avec Dean, en sûreté mais obligé de supporter ses humeurs, ses blagues et son couvage de grand frère poule. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Après tout, s'assurer que son petit frère n'aie ni trop chaud ni trop froid, boit suffisamment et fait bien baisser sa fièvre est un truc de fillette.

En grognant, il rabattit sa couverture sur son visage, avant de la repousser immédiatement. L'air là-dessous était irrespirable.

- Merde...

Sa voix était toujours cassée, et ce simple mot lui donna l'impression de s'arracher les cordes vocales.

Dormir était impossible. Regarder la télé ou n'importe quel écran était impossible. Lire était impossible. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire, à part attendre le retour de son frère.

Oh bien sûr, Castiel aurait pu le guérir. Un claquement de doigts, et Sammy était à nouveau sur pied. Mais le chasseur avait refusé, avec pour argument de ne pas être un bébé et de pouvoir affronter une petite grippe comme tout le monde. De plus, Cas' n'était pas leur infirmière attitrée. Ou presque.

Maintenant, alors qu'il se mouchait une énième fois, il regrettait presque son choix.

Soudain, un éclair, une lumière aveuglante et Sam se retrouva couvert de confetti.

- Q'est-ce que...

Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase, interrompu par une crise de toux.

- Gamiin ! Alors Cassie avait raison, tu ressembles à une vieille loque pleine de morves et de microbes. Pas beau à voir.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir, aussi noir que ses yeux vitreux le lui permettaient.

- Tt-tt-tt. Et ça refuse de se faire soigner en plus. Je savais les frère Winchesters masochistes, mais à ce point ? On ne vous demande pas de vendre une âme ou de pactiser avec un démon, juste de demander un peu d'aide à un ange ! Et pas n'importe quel ange, le petit copain du grand frère ! C'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait...

Devant le regard vide de Sam, Gabriel s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis même pas sûr que tu comprennes un traître mot de ce que je dis. T'as l'air complètement sonné, gamin.

Et il avait raison. Si Sam avait réagit instinctivement à l'insulte, la présence surprenante de Gabriel ici ne semblait pas avoir atteint son cerveau. Il cligna juste plusieurs fois des yeux, puis retomba la tête en arrière sur son oreiller. Gabriel hésita entre se sentir vexer ou juste avoir pitié du chasseur. Finalement, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un gant de toilette humide qu'il posa sur le front du malade , et s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face au lit pour le surveiller en attendant qu'il s'endorme profondément.

Bon, bien évidemment, Gabriel n'était pas comme son petit frère Castiel, et il avait besoin de s'occuper. Alors il emprunta d'abord les magazines de Dean, mais trouva ceux-ci peu à son goût. Il n'était pas non plus le genre de type à jouer aux cartes seul, sans aucune mise en jeu rigolote.

L'idée d'inviter une jolie fille pour l'aider à patienter lui effleura l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que son regard retombe sur Sam. Mauvaise idée.

C'est dépité qu'il se retrouva à manger des bonbons fils arc-en-ciel couvert de sucre pétillant, qu'il faisait glisser petit à petit dans sa bouche, la tête penchée en arrière. Il devait en être à son dixième quand un grognement venant du lit le ramena près de Sam. Il en profita pour changer le gant de toilette.

- Bah alors gamin ?

- Gabriel... ?

- Ouais.

Sam semblait être un peu ressorti de sa léthargie. Un peu.

L'archange piocha un bonbon dans sa boîte et le fit avaler au malade. Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer avec mais déglutit sans broncher.

- Mange, le sucre c'est bon pour la santé.

- Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Chh...

Il força doucement Sam a fermer les paupières avec ses doigts, puis lui caressa la joue, lui remit une mèche en place, et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Je viens veiller sur toi, puisque ton imbécile de grand frère est trop occupé à chasser le fantôme et que toi tu es trop têtu pour avouer à quel point tu vas mal. Je vous jure ces Winchesters...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le torse de son gigantor préféré se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'était enfin endormi.

Gabriel sourit, puis posa deux doigts sur le front du malade qui immédiatement perdit toute fièvre et toute trace de maladie.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se pencha vers le grand endormi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, plus aucune trace d'Archange dans le motel, et Sam allait beaucoup mieux. Bon, il continuait de renifler un peu, mais on ne guérit pas en une nuit que voulez-vous.

Il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir flou de la veille, et malgré les questions de Dean était incapable de savoir d'où venait le gant de toilette imprimé sucette qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses oreillers.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait était une main chaude lui caressant le front, deux yeux caramel et un goût sucré de bonbon piquant sur la langue.

* * *

Voilààà je sais c'est court, et j'ai écris ça vers minuit (bon d'accord je l'ai finis dans la journée quelques jours plus tard), donc on me pardonne, luv :3


End file.
